


My Prince

by IcyAcee



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, South Park AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAcee/pseuds/IcyAcee
Summary: This AU (Royality AU) Is an AU where everyone's in high school, And Butters is new in school.Butters is the prince of Hawaii, But because of security issues, Leo told no one about this.Butters will need to learn who to trust there, And who not to. For better or worse.





	My Prince

'So, We finally had made it to South Park Colorado... I gotta admit, It looks pretty cool here!' The blonde thought while looking around the neighborhood. He heard his parents complain and argue from inside the house they just moved into. As expected. He let out a sigh and hesitantly walked into the house with the last box that they had to get into the house.

-Butters' POV-

"Okay, I got it...When will we unpack all the boxes?" I asked quietly, I saw my dad look over at my direction and glare right into my eyes. He growled and stepped closer to me.

"We?" He asked. "What makes you think that me and your poor mother want to do all that?"

"I-I can't just do all of this alone! I n-need some he--" My dad made a step closer and I stood in place silently, Not even finishing my sentence. "Now, Butters." I nodded softly and picked up some boxes before heading upstairs. 'Every single time. Every. Single. Damn. Time. I have to do everything for them, But yet again, Does it matter really? They will never be pleased, I know that, Everyone knows that. Then why do I keep up with this? Why do I have to keep listening to them all the time? Why?' I thought in my mind, Gripping onto the boxes tightly out of anger. 'I'm a prince! I shouldn't--' "Hurry up, Butters!" There was silence for a few moments before I stuttered out, "Y-Yes sir." And walked into my room. Damnit.


End file.
